In humid atmospheres it is desirable to absorb humidity for personal comfort reasons and to prevent deterioration due to mould and the like.
Humidity absorbers or dehumidifiers are known consisting of a container with a lid and a hygroscopic material that absorbs the humidity. When said material is saturated it becomes liquid, requiring opening the container, remove the liquid with the corresponding inconvenience and risk of spilling liquid and, when possible, replacing the hygroscopic material; in addition, these absorbers generally occupy a volume such that they can only be placed on stable surfaces such as tables, shelves, etc.
Also known are absorbers that consist in a bag with two superimposed cavities, the hygroscopic material being placed on the upper cavity and the water being collected in the bottom cavity. The drawback of this invention is that it occupies a large volume, and that reusing requires removing the liquid formed and replacing the hygroscopic material in flexible bags, with the corresponding difficulty and inconvenience.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks to meet the need for a humidity absorber that does not drop, occupies a small volume, and can be reused by a convenient and effective replacement of the hygroscopic material.